


The Kingmakers' Day Off

by UnknownUncut



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't have any other tags for this, It's gets kinda sad at the end but lights up quickly, Longfang is a troublemaker, While Brineskimmer just wants to read, Why don't we have no tags for the kingmakers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: The Kingmakers decided to have a day off and hang about Evermore.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note this takes place before Broadleaf.

The heartlands have always been one of Alisandra favourite places to just hang around. The endless landscape is much different from the endless sea of clouds. Though nothing can top Allegoria, Evermore comes in a close second.

Since Evermore had popped up, Alisandra found herself hanging around there more and more. She feels slightly bad about leaving Evan’s group to deal with Doloran, but there isn’t much she can do.

Early on, the Kingmaker found out that she’s stuck between realms; unable to use any of her powers expect for the ability to shapeshift, a fun ability that not many knew Kingmakers can do.

It’s a very useful ability. Alisandra can’t see many shopkeepers selling her their items while in whole Kingmaker mode. Though it would be funny to see Bastion trying to buy coffee as his giant turtle self.

“Oh! Here it is!” said the excited shopkeeper, cutting Alisandra’s train of thought off. “I knew I still had one left.”

The shopkeeper spun around and showed off a beautiful cloak; dark as the night sky with shining stars to match. A faint smile tug at Alisandra’s lips while a memory knock against her brain, just wishing to surface.

The Kingmaker wasn’t planning on getting anything for herself, mostly for her fellow Kingmakers, but after seeing all the amazing clothing that the citizen of Evermore had made over the short time they been here, how could she not?

“Thank you” the kingmaker said as she gave the shopkeeper the correct amount of guilders.

“Have a lovely day!” The shopkeeper cheerfully said back before going back to sewing.

Alisandra chuckles softly as she left. She shift the bag on her back around and place the cloak inside before continuing on her shopping. It’s strange to be walking among another Kingmaker’s people.

It’s normally frown upon. Back when Elegia and she were around, back before when she was the youngest Kingmaker in this world. Now she can’t even imagine not being able to visit the younger Kingmakers anymore.

Those times became more of a distance memory. Not that she minds. That being said, it has been a long time since Alisandra seen any other Kingmaker, save for maybe Elegia however he’s always drifting in and out of existence thanks to his Kingsbond.

Never enough time to take but always there to listen.

Alisandra shakes her head and force herself to focus on the people around her, just going about their day as if the threat of war from Ding Dong Dell is none existence.

A group of children run past her, laughing and shouting. All of them different from one another but yet have found friendship among them. There’s a Merfolk and a Grimalkin are shopping together while a Dogfolk plays music to the people walking past. Even the human shopkeeper that Alisandra have visited is even enjoying spinning fabulous tells of the clothes to those willing to listen.

It’s strange to see so many different people together in one place but yet so common that it makes Alisandra’s head spin.

Overall else, seeing all this reminds Alisandra of Allegoria and the children that use to run past her on their way to school while the shopkeepers open their booths and stores for the morning.

“Why do we have to deal with everything!?”

Alisandra looks to side, while a frown appears on her face, just as a guy comes strolling up next to her. He’s dress similar to people from Broadleaf, save for the overalls covered in oil stains.

Alisandra question from before came back to her. She is to overdress for the morning market? She’s wearing a nice white sundress with a light blue sweater, nothing fancy compare to other places she been to. Frankly, she doesn’t feel like it seeing the other people around, but she could be.

“What do you mean?” she ask.

The younger Kingmaker huff and cross his arms, clearly annoyed. “It’s Victor. He wants to do even more upgrades like dude, I’m already a walking fortress what else do you want to do?” question Bastion.

“Maybe he’s worried someone would attack?” Alisandra suggest.

Bastion looks at her. One eyebrow raised and a frown pulling at his lip, clearly not pleased with that answer.

“From what Hamelin?” Bastion just let out a tried sigh. “Sorry about bugging you Alisa, I’m just…”

Alisandra place a hand on Bastion’s shoulder, gaining his attention. “It’s fine. You can always come to me about anything.”

Suddenly, a blur of red shot between the two Kingmakers. Alisandra spots a familiar characteristics before she dodge out of the way of two guards, seeming only to have eyes on the thief.

“You alright, Bastion?” Alisandra ask, offering a hand to the down Kingmaker.

Bastion took the hand and pulls himself up. He dust himself off, in the middle of thanking Alisandra, when he stops.

“The thief stole your bag, Alisandra.”

Alisandra reach around to grab her bag and, just like Bastion said, it was gone. She scowls and turn in the direction to where the young Dogfolk went.

“I’m _so_ going to murder Longfang.”

…

After bailing Longfang from the guards, the trio decided to take a rest at this new café that was set up near the foot of the second set of stairs that lead up to the palace.

Bastion is mumbling to himself as he works on something in his notepad while Longfang has his legs hanging over the arm of chair, lightly swinging back and forth, as he sips at the tea that Alisandra got for the fire Kingmaker.

“Just make sure you keep an eye on your friend” said the guard. “We all know that King Evan wouldn’t throw him in a jail cell but it’s probably for the best to keep him out of trouble.”

“Of course, I’ll make sure of that.”

With that the two guards left, going back onto their patrol. Alisandra walks back over to the table.

She stops, spotting a Merfolk had join them. Brineskimmer is quietly drinking from one of the cups at the table while flipping a page in his book, looking more like a tried librarian than a grand Kingmaker.

Though to be fair, none of them look like high class Kingmakers.

Alisandra quietly wonders to herself what would everyone’s reactions would be if they see their Kingmakers acting like this. Doloran’s reaction wasn’t too bad; if locking himself in his room for a few days counts as good.

Alisandra shakes her head, trying to physically remove the thought from her head, and took a seat between Brineskimmer and Longfang.

The fire kingmaker was in the middle of asking Bastion about what he’s working on just as the older Kingmaker got back.

Bastion and Longfang tend to work on different projects with one another while Alisandra had to bail them out of trouble almost every time. She guess the reason has to be is the fact that they are two of the youngest Kingmakers in the world right now, save for Lofty.

Though that was based on guess work

“I won’t be surprised if they blow something up this time” said Brineskimmer to Alisandra.

The water Kingmaker barely looks up from his book when Longfang slam his cup down onto the table. “Wha? No we’re not!” Longfang quickly said, jumping in before Alisandra could get a word in.

Bastion flip his pencil over and erased something off the page. “If we’re being fair here, we almost set fire to all of Goldpaw.” Bastion smirks slightly as he looks up at Longfang.

“It was just a couple of fireworks, no one got hurt.” Longfang duck his head down when the other Kingmakers stared at him. “Okay a couple hundred fireworks. But no one got hurt!”

Longfang huff and cross his arms while the others quietly laughed. None of them wanting to make a scene, especially not after Longfang’s little stunt.

“Hey Alisandra, have you heard what Doloran been up to?” question Brineskimmer.

The two younger Kingmaker quiet right down from their conversation as this question seems more important.

Alisandra knows everything Doloran up to and frankly she doesn’t like it one bit. It’s the whole reason she brought Roland into this world in first place; that and the fact she couldn’t let him die because it’ll hit a little too close to home.

She knows what happened to Allegoria was both their fault but frankly now, after spending years in the in between, she can see where it went wrong and that it wasn’t that great of an idea.

But she wouldn’t change her decision.

Who else could’ve help Longfang and Bastion through their first few years of being Kingmakers or help Brineskimmer through his panic attacks after what happened to Hydropolis.

She guess someone else could’ve came along, could’ve done the same thing she did maybe even didn’t better than her. However the deep part of her heart told her otherwise, no one else would’ve came.

Who else would there even be? Brineskimmer was in no shape to help Longfang and Bastion find ground in this world. Lofty wouldn’t have the first clue how to help anyone, only getting better thanks to Evan and his friends. Elegia could have tried, if he wasn’t always fading.

“We can’t meddle, only watch” Alisandra said, repeating the words that she been told by Elegia multiple times instead of wanting to say everything she been saving for years.

She can’t put years of regret and hurt on the younger Kingmakers in front of her. She won’t even if it kills her.

Longfang hangs his head back and let out a groan while Bastion goes back to his notebook. Brineskimmer looks at her, stilling frown, then quietly went back to his book as if he never asked his question in the first place.

“You always say that!” said Longfang, still staring up at the sky.

“And I’ll keep saying it until the day I die.” Alisandra hit her fist against the table, a little harsher than she might to but the laugh from Longfang was enough to tell her that it’s okay.

Longfang suddenly whips around and jumps out of his chair, pointing dramatically at the middle of the table.

“Let’s go play a prank on Lofty!”

The Kingmakers looks up at Longfang before all agreeing to it.

Alisandra hangs back a little bit to watch her group. She wonders what the world would be like without her here. Before the thought can continue, Alisandra push it away.

‘ _No point of going down that rabbit hole…not today at least._ ’

The Kingmaker knows that she shouldn’t be here, being stuck between realms, but she’s so glad that she can be here. To watch Longfang and Bastion become the amazing Kingmakers she knows they’ll be. To comfort Brineskimmer through the time loops. To just be here and be around a family she created all on her own.

Hopefully Doloran can do that as well one day. See past his regrets and wishful thinking and move on; move on to create his own little family that love and support him.

Alisandra wipes away a couple her tears before finally catching up to the group.

In the end, Alisandra is a Kingmaker and she’ll stick by her fellow Kingmakers until the day she dies.

Or until one of them decides to prank her, then it’s war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the end. So I was in the middle of trying to write another story for Ni No Kuni that has Will Crane in it when the Kingmakers came a knocking.
> 
> So Yeah. I tried and might do more when I'm bored. Maybe. I have no clue if anyone wants to read this but hey it exist now and hopefully you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit (4/28/2020): I was looking through old comments on different stories that I have done and I found one for this story. I re-read it and found some grammar mistakes, not that this new re-written version won't have them either, and took a shot at re-writing it. I like the idea of looking at the Kingmakers, mostly because we didn't really focus on them in game, and just wanted them to have the spotlight for a little bit.
> 
> And if you're asking where is Oakenhart during this. He's back in Ding Dong Dell. I have a whole idea of why he can't leave the Kingdom and what's he been up to (which I'll also take a moment to re-write as well since I already wrote it but I didn't like it now that I'm reading it back over.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. A Day For Oakenhart

There’s a reason why Oakenhart refused to spend time with the royal family at any given time, only for business. However that changed when King Leonhard was born.

The little prince always comes looking for Oakenhart whenever his lessons are done for the day. Leonhard use to sit out in the garden for hours, just reading his book while Oakenhart – still in Kingmaker form – lay there and listen.

The king was the only one to get into his heart. Well, that was before his son was born. Leonhard still visited and spoke of his worries and fears, especially about his fear about becoming a father.

Oakenhart still remembers Leonhard’s father and don’t blame him for wanting to be better than the old king. Though it opens a new fear for Oakenhart. The old king died when Leonhard was barely a teenager, would Leonhard be the same?

The Kingmaker wanted nothing more to protect both Leonhard and Evan, even Aranella after she join the family, however failed to carry out his promise.

The Ding Dong Dell that Oakenhart knows by heart is now a distance memory compare to the one in front of him now, post-coop. There used to be children of all kinds running around while the citizens shop through the market, greeting both new and old friends as they went along.

Leonhard busily working on bettering Ding Dong Dell, trying to make amends with the mousefolk, while Evan is busy in his lesson. However like father like son, Evan comes to visit him whenever his lessons are done.

Now it’s only a dream that Oakenhart chose to forget.

The Kingmaker shut his eyes and turn from the quiet streets below. For the past few hours, Oakenhart decided to hang out in King Evan’s old room; the one that overlooks the street that normally has a market.

He tilt his head and reopen his eyes. The room haven’t been touched by anyone, Oakenhart making sure of that. Even though Evan and he never had a Kingsbond doesn’t mean that the Kingmaker can’t look out for the young king.

Oakenhart could almost see Evan, young and having no idea what the world had instore for him, helping reading from his father’s old story books while Oakenhart – still in his Kingmaker form – happily listening.

The Kingmaker scowls, turning away from the happy memory. There isn’t much time left for him anyways.

“Oaky!”

Oakenhart jump when someone crashed into the close door.

“I swore this was open” Longfang said as he opened the door while rubbing his nose. The fire Kingmaker gives Oakenhart a wave with his other hand.

“What brings you here?” ask Oakenhart, turning his attention back to the empty streets.

Normally Brineskimmer is the only one to visit during the summertime since the water Kingmaker tends to invite Oakenhart out to Al Mamoon. Sometimes Alisandra comes spend a couple of hours with him, just having tea and chatting until the sun hangs low in the sky.

Longfang and Bastion only come to visit if they need something or if Alisandra drags them along, and even than they don’t stick around for long. Also something about how they’ll let the parents talk.

Longfang happily took a seat on the table next to the doors leading outside. Oakenhart rolls his eyes from the chair he’s sitting in. There’s no point of kicking Longfang out…especially since Oakenhart doesn’t mind the company.

“I wanted to come check up on you since you didn’t come for lunch.” Longfang kept his eyes on Oakenhart, having a knack for catching people in a lie. “Why didn’t you come?”

Oakenhart wonders if Longfang been taking more acting classes, the child seems to be better than last time. Frankly, it makes sense since everything going down in Goldpaw. He wonders if the taxes gone up another six folds.

“I wasn’t feeling up to it with the aftermath of the coop and having to set up a new temporary bond with Mausinger, I sorta…forgot.”

Longfang’s grin flips around as he stares at the Nature Kingmaker. The younger Kingmaker didn’t say anything just stares before finally looking away and choosing to look down at the floor instead.

“Evan is doing great by the way.” Longfang got back to his feet, turning his head slightly. “He’s going to be amazing king.”

Oakenhart’s could only watch the Kingmaker leave. He wanted to Longfang to stay longer. To stay and talk, just a little while longer. Just so the loneness would leave him.

Though the new information had left him quiet.

Evan is alive. Though it could mean anything. ‘He’s going to be amazing king?’ would mean that Evan moved on from Ding Dong Dell. Frankly Oakenhart doesn’t blame him.

If he wasn’t trapped inside these walls, with only a temporary bond in place, then he would have left the kingdom a long time ago.

Oakenhart wrap his hand around a clay necklace, a poorly made heart – his most prize possession. The Kingmaker only hopes that Evan is enjoying freedom as long as he can before coming back to Dell. Knowing the young king, he would be coming back to help Dell out of this mess.

And Oakenhart is going to help any way that he can. Even if it means giving up his own life to help the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I actually wasn't really planning on anything else that involved Oakenhart right now but I figured it can hurt to see what Dell's Kingmaker is up to while the main group is hanging out. I do have ideas plan out for shorts there's one for Brineskimmer and even a short planned during Broadleaf but I don't know.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit (4/28/2020) - just some minor changes and fixes. It's not perfect but I tried to make it better in some sense.


End file.
